1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a slag retaining closure or dart as used in a tapping converter during the tapping of molten steel therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are best represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,209 and 4,494,734.
The present invention is particularly suitable for use with the invention disclosed in above U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,734.
The present invention substantially improves the performance of the closure, often referred to as a dart, in closing the tap hole in a converter before the slag floating on the molten steel reaches the tap hole and contaminates the metal previously poured.